


The King's Assistant

by PBandGelly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBandGelly/pseuds/PBandGelly
Summary: Sorcery is illegal in the kingdom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year and a half ago, like one or two months after Ray left. Needless to say, I kept him in bc I was a lil salty. I edited it before it was posted so Kdin's pronouns would be correct. <3

"Keep moving." The guard pushed his gun into Kerry's back. There were several bruises already embedded in his skin. Kerry walked faster, dreading the fact that he was about to die. 

It wasn't even his fault. He heard someone in this kingdom needed an exorcism, so he immediately answered the call. He completely forgot that sorcery was a crime here. 

Kerry didn't live in any kingdom. He was a vagabond, not wanting to live by anyone's rules but his own. There weren't many vagabonds around, but Kerry liked the solitude. 

The long hallway opened up into a huge courtyard. It was grassy and very bright. A large building, the castle, towered over the spectators. Thrones sat on the balcony, one for the king, King Ryan II, and the prince, Prince Gavin. 

King Ryan II was the fourth successor of King Geoff, who was the first king. He was ruthless, often having his subjects fight each other for his own amusement. Everyone lived in fear of him and his police. Under his rule, executions were a daily event. 

Prince Gavin was the successor of Ryan. He would often argue with Ryan over meaningless topics. Gavin often sided with the executed, trying to either prove their innocence or lessen their punishment. Everyone loved him. 

The two men sat upon their respective thrones. Ryan, like always, looked like was observing Kerry. It was rumored he could read minds, but Kerry never wanted to find out if that was true. 

His hands were tied around his back; his arms linked around a 6-foot pole. His head was forced upwards, so he was looking straight into Gavin's eyes. They say the eyes are the key to the soul, and Kerry saw a plan forming in Gavin's. 

"Kerry Shawcross, do you realize the crimes you have committed?" Ryan asked sternly. He gripped the edge of his chair tightly. 

Kerry remained silent, for if he talked back, his payment would be worse. Smart-asses who dared to talk back got their punishment doubled, even with Gavin's attempts. 

"I asked you a question." Ryan this time wanted an answer, however. Kerry was scared to speak, but he was also scared to not speak. He couldn't figure which one was worse and decided it was a lose-lose situation. 

"I think he's mute!" Someone from the crowd called out. Kerry didn't recognize the voice, so he must've never met the person before. 

"Are you mute, sorcerer?" His words were filled with venom. Kerry could sense his hatred from where he stood. 

Kerry nodded, following along with the lie. This was probably the best outcome, as this was to protect his life. Hopefully, Ryan would go easy on him. 

"Very well. Guards! Check him for any signs of other kingdoms." The guards got to close for Kerry's liking. They checked for any emblem or pendant of the other countries in the area. When they found nothing, they gave a thumbs up. 

"Alright, I've only seen him twice before today, so is he a vagabond?" Kerry nodded again. Vagabonds usually got less of a punishment since they aren't a citizen. 

"Okay, based on the knowledge that I have obtained, I hereby put Kerry Showcrass in the hole for life." The crowd muttered anxiously. Kerry's eyes widened. The hole was the basement of the castle. It was rumored that Ryan performed experiments on the prisoners down there and considered the worst kind of punishment. 

"Ryan, that's a little extreme. And I thought the hole was reserved for special... people." Gavin paused in the middle to think of the correct word. 

"Fine, fine. I'll do something else." Ryan put his hand on his chin and thought for a few minutes. 

Please just kill me, Kerry thought. This is torture. 

"Okay, I've got it. You'll be my assistant, but you will reside in the hole. This is still for life, so you will have to get your things and come back. But be warned, this is me letting you off easy." Ryan turned dramatically, his cape swooping behind him. Gavin followed a little behind him, waving to the people and smiling. The guards untied Kerry as the citizens left the square. 

"I will come with you to get your stuff." One of them said. Kerry didn't object and started walking out of the kingdom. 

-=-

A few days later, the pair were back under the rule of King Ryan II. The guard, whose name was Kdin, got access to the castle. "Kdin, Kerry, you're back." Gavin greeted. The prince was currently reading a book about dynamite. Kerry would never understand why. 

"Hi Gavin! How are you?" Kdin replied. 

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. Kerry, how are you?" Kerry gave a thumbs up. "Oh, I got something for you." Gavin ran off then came back with a whiteboard and a marker. "This is for you to communicate with, since you can't talk." Kerry smiled and took the board. _Thank you_ , he wrote on it. 

"Gavin, where's Ryan?" Kdin asked nervously. 

"He's upstairs, probably making another torture device." Gavin sighed. "Should I get him?" Kdin nodded, not wanting to do it herself. Gavin took a deep breath. "Ryan!" He called. Kerry heard a door opening and footsteps coming closer. 

"Good, the prisoner is back. It took you long enough." Ryan scoffed. 

"T-to be fair," Kdin stuttered, "He lived like 10 miles from the walls."

Ryan stepped closer to Kdin, practically breathing on him. "Don't make me put you in the hole." Kdin shuddered out of fear. Ryan smiled deviously and stepped back. "Take him to the hole." Kdin nodded and quickly led Kerry out of the entrance. 

The hole was basically a basement with bright white walls and floor. Lab equipment and cages were scattered around the room. Kdin brought him into a cell with four other people. "Good luck in there." Kdin said goodbye and walked away. 

Two of the men were sleeping while the other two were holding a conversation. One, with glasses and a bear ear beanie, said, "Who's the new guy?" 

The other one, who had an impressive mustache and green armor, asked, "Dude, what's your name?"

 _I'm Kerry_ , he scribbled on the whiteboard. 

"You mute?" The guy with the beanie asked. "I'm Michael by the way." 

"I'm Geoff." The mustached man introduced as Kerry scribbled his answer. 

_Not really, but Ryan thinks I am. It pretty much saved me a few days ago._

"What's going on?" One of the guys that were sleeping had woken up. He had glasses and a purple jacket on. 

"This is Kerry; he lives here now." Michael explained. The other one rubbed his eyes. 

"'Sup I'm Ray." He paused and looked at Kerry. "Wait, you were never royalty."

"What are you talking about, Ray?" The other guy had woken up quietly. He had orange hair and a blue jacket. "I'm Ryan, by the way." He added. 

"Ryan, everyone in this dungeon was king at one point. You're the smartest one here; how did you not make the connection?" Ray explained. 

_Wait, so what happened?_ Kerry asked. 

"Ryan II accused us all of treason and sentenced us to here." Geoff said. 

"Anyways, what happened with you? Why are you here?" Michael seemed genuinely curious. 

_Well basically..._

-=-

It had been one month since Kerry became Ryan's assistant, and Kerry already wished he was dead. Ryan made him do seemingly random and endless tasks. The only good thing coming out of the month was talking to the former kings. 

"Ryan, the queen of the Gelibenes is here to see you." Kdin informed Ryan one day. 

"Really? I forgot." Ryan turned to Kerry. "You need to go back in the hole." Kerry sighed and walked back to his cell. 

"You're back early." Ray commented when Kerry walked back through the door. 

_Someone's here to see Ryan, so he sent me back here._

"It must be Summer." Ryan mumbled. 

"Summer's the queen of the closest kingdom. She was good friends with all of us." Michael explained. 

"Aw, they're so cute!" A woman's voice was heard in the hallways. 

"Please don't pet the test subjects." Ryan's voice replied. 

"He let her down here!" Geoff whispered. 

"I can't believe it!" Ray also whispered. 

"Where's the bathroom?" Summer asked Ryan. Ryan mumbled some directions Kerry couldn't hear. Footsteps came closer to the cell, until a female with purple hair and blue eyes appeared in front of them. 

"Summer!" Michael whispered. 

"Get us out of here!" Ryan pleaded quietly. 

"Don't worry," Summer assured, "Ryan's about to be overthrown in three... two... one..." Yells could be heard above ground. Summer smiled. "The revolution has begun."


End file.
